


That's What Friends Are

by striking_stroll18



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Gen, Sam is teasing Robin about Antonio, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striking_stroll18/pseuds/striking_stroll18
Summary: Envision do a secret santa and Sam draws Robin. And in top Sam manner, he decides to mess a bit with his teammate.
Relationships: António Félix da Costa & Robin Frijns, Sam Bird & Robin Frijns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	That's What Friends Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linoleum_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoleum_ice/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you, and enjoy this read!

There were several reasons why Sam was humming happily while showing up to the factory this morning. One of them was that it was the last day of factory work for the year. Another reason was the Secret Santa they were going to finish. For this, Sam had a neatly wrapped present inside of his bag pack with a name tag attached to it. It was the first year they did a Secret Santa with the team and when everyone drew their lots the whole team was buzzing with excitement. Sam hadn’t cared who he got but when he saw that he drew Robin’s name a mischievous grin appeared on the Brit's face. From the start on Sam knew he wanted to tease Robin with his gift, no matter whether that would expose him in the end. Secret santa was such an inviting opportunity for this.  
In one of the meeting rooms the team had put up a large table where everyone placed their Secret Santa gifts. Sam made sure Robin was nowhere to be seen and then placed the present for the Dutchman on top of it. There already were several other presents in all kind of shapes and sizes. All of them had a name tag attached but unfortunately Sam couldn’t yet spot his name anywhere. He left the room again and then continued with his usual routine when at the factory.

In the evening when everyone was officially done with work all the employees met in the entrance hall that had been decorated Christmas themed. Everyone enjoyed themselves, mingling around. After some time, Sylvain made the long-awaited announcement: “It’s time for the Secret Santa!” At that everyone chhered loudly and two of the factory employees pushed one shopping trolley each into the entrance hall. Both trolleys were loaded with the Secret Santa gifts and the two employees carefully placed them all on another table in the hall. Sam scanned the crowd for Robin and spotted the Dutchman standing by himself and grinning like a mad man about something on his phone. Sam chuckled and made his way over to his teammate who didn’t noticed him until the Brit wrapped his arm around the slightly taller man’s shoulder.  
“What are you up to, sleepyhead?” Sam asked Robin cheerfully.  
“Nothing, why would I be up to anything? Also, I would have expected you to be one of the first to try and get their Secret Santa gift.”  
“Well, I figured it would be smarter to wait until the rush is over. It’s easier to find your present then anyway. What about?”  
“I had the same idea. What are you going to do at Christmas?”  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing special, spend time with the family and stuff like that. We’re going to the mountains after Christmas though.”  
“Sounds nice. I won’t do anything special at Christmas either. Most of the others have their gifts now, you’re coming with me to get ours?”  
Sam turned his head to see Robin was right and nodded enthusiastically. Together they made their way over to the table. It didn’t take Sam long to spot his name on a square present and picked it up. When he turned around to face Robin, the other man had just found his gift too. Before Sam could suggest walking back to their original spot someone called his name and waved him over. The Brit turned towards Robin to find him already gone so he walked over to the guy who had called him.  
For a while they talked about this and that but then Sam excused himself to get himself something to drink from the makeshift bar. When he arrived there, Robin walked up to him again.  
“Seriously? This is what you got me for Secret Santa?” The Dutchman had a pretend flabbergasted look on his face and held up his gift.  
“I sure am 100 percent seriously about my present, Robin. You can’t deny that I’m right, can you?”  
Robin rolled his eyes and then replied. “Sam, you’re taking this way too personal. Of course, I like Toni, we’re friends. But I thought you knew the of us are friends, too!”  
“I do, it was just a joke, Robin. But it is true that you’re always happier when talking to him than when you’re talking to me. Or at least you show it more. But I understand it, the two of you have history. And really, it was just meant to tease you.”  
“Good. That you know we’re friends I mean.”  
“Also, just so you know the comments are written with a non-permanent pen. Then you only have the photo album anymore where you can add more photos of anything you want. Of course that includes Antonio, too.” Sam winked at the last addition.  
“You’re an idiot, Sam.” Robin playfully shoved the Brit while saying this.  
“I know, that’s what friends are. But don’t worry, you’re not any better than me.”  
Robin looked like he wanted to counter but his phone rang, and a familiar name lit up the screen. Sam just burst into a laughing fit while Robin blushed and declined the call.  
“Speaking of the devil. Anyway, I think I should leave soon. Hollie will probably be waiting for me soon. Enjoy the holidays!”  
“Toni honestly always has the worst timing. Drive home safely and enjoy the holidays too. See you in the new decade.”  
“Ugh, why would you remind me of that. But yes, see you then.”  
Sam gave Robin a friendly pat on the shoulder, grabbed his still wrapped present and said his goodbyes to everyone. When he was done with that, he left the factory and walked to the car park where he quickly went to his car. He got inside of it and finally unwrapped his Secret Santa gift. It was a photo album, too, but it was filled with pictures of his younger self. Inside of it Sam found a Christmas card. He opened it and read it.

Dear Sam, As you’re getting rather old, I thought it would be nice to remind you of your past. I figured you might not remember it too well as I heard you tend to forget things when growing older. It’s also revenge for all the times you teased me.  
Sincerely, your Secret Santa

Sam let out a chuckle. “You’re on, Robin. You don’t know what you just got yourself into…”


End file.
